hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ludzkie imiona i nazwiska
Między 2007 a 2008 rokiem autor Hetalii, Hidekaz Himaruya, przypisał niektórym postaciom imiona i nazwiska ze względu na pytanie od fana. Od tego czasu nie zostały przypisane żadne imiona, które można by uznać za w pełni kanoniczne. Temat imion powrócił w poście z listopada 2010, kiedy to autor wymienił imiona zasugerowane przez fanów, które mu się spodobały, dla bezimiennych wtedy postaci i kilku bohaterek Nyotalii. Jednakże później wspomniał, że imiona z Nyotalii nie są oficjalne, choć nie stwierdził tego samego o normalnych postaciach. Imiona i nazwiska [[Ameryka|'Ameryka']] Ameryka otrzymał imię Alfred F. Jones (アルフレッド・F・ジョーンズ, Arufureddo F. Jōnzu). Jones jest jednym z najpopularniejszych nazwisk w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jego nazwisko może odnosić się też do filmowego Indiany Jonesa, gdyż Alfred stwierdził kiedyś, że interesuje go archeologia. Alfred F. jest najprawdopodobniej aluzją do Alfreda E. Neumana (fikcyjna maskotka amerykańskiego magazynu Mad), a literka "F'" w jego drugim imieniu jest przypuszczalnie zainspirowana Johnem F. Kennedym, sławnym amerykańskim prezydentem. Dla niektórych fanów "F" oznacza freedom (wolność), zważając na obsesję Ameryki na punkcie wolności, jednakże według Himaruyi jego początkowymi planami na literkę "F" były "Franklin", "Foster" albo "Fuck". Jest też możliwe, że jego imię jest odniesieniem do ''USS Alfred, pierwszego statku zatrzymanego przez wojska brytyjskie w czasie Wojny o Niepodległość, na którym John Paul Jones zawiesił flagę Brytanii. Innym odniesieniem mógłby być Alfred Hitchcock, sławny z bycia "mistrzem suspensu" reżyser, co tłumaczyłoby miłość Ameryki do filmów i gier wideo. [[Anglia|'''Anglia]] Anglia otrzymał imię Arthur Kirkland (アーサー・カークランド, Āsā Kākurando). Imię Arthur jest prawdopodobnie odniesieniem do Arthura Conana Doyle'a, autora serii o Sherlocku Holmesie, który był słynny ze swojej obsesji na punkcie wróżek. Odniesieniem może być także legendarny Król Artur. Zanim fani na dobre przyjęli wersję nazwiska jako Kirkland (która była dokładniejszym przekładem z katakany), niektóre wczesne prace zawierają zamiast tego Clarkland. Jego nazwisko oznacza ziemię kościelną. [[Australia|'Australia']] Himaruya wymienił Ralph, Christian, Kyle oraz Jett jako potencjalne imiona dla Australii. [[Austria|'Austria']] Austria otrzymał imię Roderich Edelstein (ローデリヒ・エーデルシュタイン, Rōderihi Eederushutain). Za inspiracją do jego imienia Roderich może stać Roderich Mojsisovics von Mojsvár, austriacki kompozytor. Możliwym jest też, że jest to odniesienie do "Republik Österreich", lokalnej nazwy Republiki Austrii. Edelstein dosłownie oznacza "kamień szlachetny" i jest przeważnie żydowskim nazwiskiem o niemieckich korzeniach. Nazwisko wydaje się pochodzić w połowie od narodowego kwiatu Austrii (Edelweiss) oraz w połowie od szklanki albo kufra używanego do piwa (Stein). Samo "Edel" oznacza "nieskazitelny/szlachetny/piękny" i pochodzi od słowa "Adel" (arystokracja). [[Belgia|'Belgia']] Himaruya wymienił Laura, Emma, Anri '''oraz '''Manon jako potencjalne imiona dla Belgii. Żadne nazwisko nie zostało wybrane. [[Białoruś|'Białoruś']] Białoruś otrzymała imię Natalia Arlovskaya '(ナターリヤ・アルロフスカヤ, ''Natāriya Arurofusukaya), nieformalny wariant: '''Natasha (ナターシャ, Natāsha); białoruski: Наталля Арлоўская, (Natałlia Arłoŭskaja); rosyjski: Наталья Арловская (Natal'ya Arlovskaya). Jej nazwisko często tłumaczone jest jako Alfroskaya, chociaż odpowiedniejszą formą byłaby Arlovskaya, ponieważ Alfroskaya ''napisałoby się jako ''Arufurosukaya. Inną wersją nazwiska jest Arlofskaya. Czytane jako Arlovskaya, odpowiada nazwisku Arlovski, co wiąże się z białoruskim zawodnikiem sztuk walki. Prawdopodobnie nie był on inspiracją dla Himaruyi, ale dwóch pozostałych pisowni nie można już znaleźć poza fandomem. Chociaż jej imię brzmi Natalia, Natasha jest alternatywnym wariantem, uważanym za równie ważnym. Inną pisownią imienia Białorusi może być również Natalya. [[Chiny|'Chiny']] Chiny otrzymał imię''' Wang Yao''' (王耀, Wanyao albo Ouyou, 王耀, Wáng Yào). Zachodnią kolejnością pisowni jego pełnego imienia i nazwiska jest Yao Wang, a wschodnią - Wang Yao. Wang jest popularnym chińskim nazwiskiem oznaczającym "króla", a Yao jest powszechnym imieniem, które znaczy "jasno świecący". Innym zapisem nazwiska jest Wong. Alternatywą imienia i nazwiska, która szybko wyszła z użycia, była kiedyś Wong Hwei. Według starego posta na blogu Himaruyi, jego pełne imię może być pisane jako Wang Yao albo Wang Yue. [[Dania|'Dania']] Propozycje Himaruyi na imię dla Danii to Arnesen, Simon Densen, Abel, Mikkel, Magnus i Bertram; nazwiskiem mógłby być Densen. [[Egipt|'Egipt']] Egipt otrzymał imię Gupta Muhammad Hassan (グプタ・モハメッド・ハッサン,'' Guputa Mohameddo Hassan''; arabski: غوبتا محمد حسن). Muhammad i Hassan 'są powszechnymi arabskimi imionami (Muhammad jest również najpopularniejszym imieniem na świecie), jednakże Gupta jest tak właściwie indyjskim nazwiskiem, a także nazwą dynastii z indyjskich ziem. Ciekawy jest także fakt, iż w języku arabskim nie ma dźwięku litery 'p'. [[Estonia|'Estonia]] Estonia otrzymał imię Eduard von Bock (エドァルド・フォンヴォック Edoarudo fon Vokku). Eduard jak i von Bock mają tak naprawdę pochodzenie germańskie, choć Eduard jest popularnym męskim imieniem dla Bałtów i Słowian. [[Finlandia|'Finlandia']] Finlandia otrzymał imię Tino Väinämöinen (ティノ・ヴァイナマイネン, Tino Vainamainen). Chociaż jego imię jest zapisane jako Tino w katakanie, niektórzy fani używają sławniejszego fińskiego odpowiednika - Timo, ponieważ Tino jest rzadko używane w Finlandii. Jego nazwisko Väinämöinen 'wydaje się być inspirowane bohaterem fińskiej mitologii , który był czasem uważany za bóstwo. [[Francja|'Francja]] Francja otrzymał imię Francis Bonnefoy (フランシス・ボヌフォア, Furanshisu Bonufoa). Jego nazwisko, Bonnefoy (inna pisownia: Bonne-Foi), oznacza z francuskiego "dobrą wiarę", a "foy" jest staromodnym zapisem słowa "foi" (wiara). Jego imię, Francis (oznaczające po prostu Francuza), jest popularnym francuskim imieniem, chociaż alternatywnym jego zapisem jest François. Kiedy Hidekaz Himaruya wybierał imiona dla postaci, wspomniał o jego pierwszym pomyśle na imię dla Francji - Jean. Nazwiskiem mógłby być Epine. [[Grecja|'Grecja']] Grecja otrzymał imię Herakles Karpusi (ヘラクレス・カルプシ, Herakuresu Karupushi). Karpusi nie jest tak naprawdę greckim nazwiskiem, ale greckim słowem na arbuza. Jego imię, Herakles, wydaje się być na podstawie greckiego herosa o tym samym imieniu. Alternatywnym zapisem jego pełnego imienia i nazwiska jest Heracles Karpossi, z czego nazwisko posiada także dwie inne formy - Karpsh i Carpus. Greckim przekładem jest Ηρακλής Καρπούζης albo Iraklis Karpuzis. [[Hiszpania|'Hiszpania']] Hiszpania otrzymał imię Antonio Fernández Carriedo (アントーニョ・フェルナンデス・カリエド, Antōnyo Ferunandesu Kariedo), chociaż może to być także Antonio Hernández Carriedo (アントーニョ・ヘルナンデス・カリエド, Antōnyo Herunandesu Kariedo). Kwestią sporną jest, czy jego pierwsze nazwisko to Fernández, czy Hernández, z powodu prawdopodobnego złego tłumaczenia. Kiedy Himaruya po raz pierwszy nadał mu imię i nazwisko, zapis w katakanie bardziej przypominał tę drugą opcję (ヘルナンデス, Herunandesu, chociaż prawidłowy zapis powinien wyglądać tak: エルナンデス, "Erunandesu", z powodu niemego dźwięku 'h' w języku hiszpańskim), aczkolwiek później pojawił się z kaną jako Fernández ''(フェルナンデス, ''Ferunandesu) i taki właśnie został przełożony na pismo łacińskie. Wciąż trwa debata i w zachodnim, i wschodnim fandomie, jak powinno pisać się nazwisko Hiszpanii, bądź co bądź oba fandomy zwykle używają zapisu Fernández. Z pozoru niewielka różnica w zapisie nazwisk, która okazuje się być całkiem wielka, leży w pochodzeniu nazwisk - oba są "nazwiskami odojcowskimi"; Fernández ''pochodzi od imienia "Fernando", a ''Hernández ''- od imienia "Hernán". Oba są popularnymi nazwiskami w Hiszpanii. [[Holandia|'Holandia']] Himaruya stwierdził, że potencjalnymi imionami dla Holandii mogłyby być: '''Tim', Govert, Abel '''oraz '''Mogens. [[Hong Kong|'Hong Kong']] Himaruya zaproponował Wang Jia Long (Wong Kha Loung w kantońskim) lub Li Xiao Chun (Lei Siu Chun) jako potencjalne imiona dla Hong Kongu. Stwierdził także, że Leon byłby dobrym wyborem na jego angielskie imię. [[Islandia|'Islandia']] Himaruya wymienił Emil Steilsson, Sigurður, Eiríkur 'oraz '''Egill '''jako potencjalne imiona dla Islandii. [[Japonia|'Japonia]] Japonia otrzymał imię Honda Kiku (本田菊). Zachodnia kolejność dla jego imienia i nazwiska to Kiku Honda, a wschodnia - Honda Kiku. Kiku pochodzi od japońskiego słowa oznaczającego chryzantemę, która znajduje się także na herbie japońskiej rodziny cesarskiej. Honda jest popularnym japońskim nazwiskiem, który zawiera znak 本 hon jak w 日本 Nihon (Japonia). [[Kanada|'Kanada']] Kanada otrzymał imię Matthew Williams (マシュー・ウィリアムズ, Mashū Wiriamuzu). Nie ma żadnego oficjalnego źródła pochodzenia jego imienia, Matthew. Przez ostatnie dekady imię Matthew było bardzo popularne na obszarze całej Kanady, często plasując się w top 3 najczęściej nadawanych imion. Przypadkowo lub nie, karawela Giovanniego Caboto płynąca z Bristolu do Północnej Ameryki w 1497 roku była nazwana Matthew. Caboto i jego załoga dotarli wtedy gdzieś w okolice Nowej Fundlandii (która nie była prowincją Kanady do 1949 roku). Matthew jest także imieniem postaci z Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza (w polskim przekładzie brzmi ono Mateusz), wybitnej kanadyjskiej powieści. W fanowskich pracach jego imię jest czasem zapisywane jako Matthieu albo Mathieu, ze względu na francuskie wpływy na Kanadę. W oryginalnym poście na blogu Himaruya wspomniał, że "Kanadyjczycy mają wizerunek Matthew" i że jego imię brzmi kanadyjsko. Zaznaczył również, że Matthew Jones robiło z Kanady Amerykanina, dlatego zmienił jego nazwisko na Williams. [[Korea Południowa|'Korea Południowa']] Korea otrzymał imię Im Yong Soo (任勇洙, Imu Yon Su; koreański: 임용수). Zachodnia kolejność dla jego imienia i nazwiska to Yong Soo Im, a wschodnia - Im Yong Soo. Chociaż poprawnym przekładem byłby Im Yong Soo, warianty Im Yonsu, Im Yong Su i Im Yun Soo można zobaczyć w japońskich fanowskich pracach. Niektóre zapisy jego ludzkiego imienia to między innymi Ren Yong Soo, Lim Young-soo 'i '''Lee Young-soo '(pochodzący z zapisu katakany). Jego imię i nazwisko oznacza "odważny i świetny" w języku koreańskim. [[Kuba|'''Kuba]] Himaruya wymienił Máximo, (Juan), Ericemdo i Carlos Machado jako potencjalne imiona dla Kuby. [[Liechtenstein|'Liechtenstein']] Himaruya wymienił Erika, Tutsia, Elise i Eva '''jako imiona, które lubi dla Liechtenstein, z '''Vogel jako potencjalne nazwisko. W pewnym momencie Eva została usunięta z listy z nieznanych powodów. Taki sam los przytrafił się Elise. Tutsia (ツーツィア) była powodem fanowskich debat, gdyż takowe imię nie istnieje nawet po zapisaniu go w piśmie łacińskim. Alternatywą byłaby Tsutsia. [[Litwa|'Litwa']] Litwa otrzymał imię Toris Laurinaitis (トーリス・ロリナイティス Tōrisu Rorinaitisu). Chociaż jego imię jest zazwyczaj pisane jako Toris lub Tolys, inne zapisy takie jak Taurys i Thoris są używane w japońskim i międzynarodowych fandomach. Toris jest najpopularniejszym przekładem jego imienia, ale to Tolys istnieje jako niepopularne litewskie imię. Jego nazwisko Laurinaitis ''również jest na Litwie używane (nie tak jak "Lorinaitis", często używany przez fandom), a ''Thoris jest także litewskim nazwiskiem. Inspiracja stojąca za jego imieniem i nazwiskiem pozostaje dla nas zagadką. [[Łotwa|'Łotwa']] Łotwa otrzymał imię Raivis Galante (ライヴィス・ガランテ Raivisu Garante). Chociaż Raivis jest isntniejącym łotewskim imieniem, nazwisko Galante tak naprawdę pochodzi z Włoch. Przypadkowo lub nie, Galante odpowiada nazwisku sławnej śpiewaczki operowej, Inesy Galante, która jest Łotyszką. Co ciekawe, Łotwa wedle bałtyckiej zasady odmiany nazwisk, powinien mieć na nazwisko Galantis, 'gdyż Galante jest formą żeńską. [[Niemcy|'Niemcy]] Niemcy otrzymał imię Ludwig (ルートヴィッヒ, Rūtovihhi). Jest jedyną postacią, która otrzymała jedynie oficjalne imię, bez żadnego nazwiska. Himaruya zaznaczył w swojej oryginalnej liście ludzkich imion i nazwisk, że za tą decyzją kryję się powód, którego fani ostatecznie odkryją. Kwestią dyskusyjną jest, co zainspirowało Himaruyę do nadania Niemcom tego imienia. Ludwig zwykło jednak być popularnym imieniem wśród niemieckich historycznych postaci, przykładowo Ludwik II Wittelsbach czy Ludwig van Beethoven. [[Norwegia|'Norwegia']] Himaruya wymienił Lukas, Børre, Bjørn, Kjetil, Knut i Sigurd '''jako imiona, które lubi dla Norwegii, a '''Bondevik i Thomassen 'jako potencjalne nazwiska. [[Polska|'Polska]] Polska otrzymał imię Feliks Łukasiewicz (フェリクス・ウカシェヴィチ, Ferikusu Ukashevichi). Dokładna inspiracja za jego ludzkim nazwiskiem jest nieznana, ale wierzy się, że Himaruya miał w zamyśle Jana Łukasiewicza (filozofa) albo Ignacego Łukasiewicza (naukowca). Imię Feliks, mimo że teraz niepowszechne, było niegdyś popularne wśród polskiej elity na przełomie XIX i XX wieku. [[Prusy|'Prusy']] Prusy otrzymał imię''' Gilbert Beilschmidt''' (ギルベルト・バイルシュミット, Giruberuto Bairushumitto). Jego nazwisko było kiedyś często zapisywane jako Weillschmidt, lecz w końcu wyszło z użycia, ponieważ - inaczej niż Beilschmidt - nie jest istniejącym niemieckim nazwiskiem. Beilschmidt ''oznacza "topór kowalski", a fani spekulują, że wschodnioniemiecki lekkoatleta specjalizujący się w skoku wzwyż, ''Rolf Beilschmidt, mógł być inspiracją. [[Rosja|'Rosja']] Rosja otrzymał imię Ivan Braginsky (イヴァン・ブラギンスキ, Ivan Buraginsuki, rosyjski: Иван Брагинский). Wierzy się, że inspiracją do imienia był Ivan IV Groźny lub Ivan III Srogi . Ivan był popularnym imieniem rosyjskich carów (istniało sześciu carów-Ivanów, w tych dwóch z rodu Romanowów), a także i zwykłych Rosjan ("Ivan" jest odpowiednikiem naszego "Jana"). Ivan jest imieniem stereotypowego Rosjanina. Jego zdrobnieniem jest Wania, co można zobaczyć w wielu fanowskich pracach. Jego nazwisko jest często niepoprawnie zapisywane jako Braginski; przyrostek "-ski" wskazuje na polskie pochodzenie nazwiska. [[Sealand|'Sealand']] Sealand otrzymał imię''' Peter Kirkland''' (ピーター・カークランド, Pītā Kākurando). Chociaż powód nadania mu takiego ludzkiego imienia jest nieznany, Peter oznacza "skałę", co może być odniesieniem do tego, że Sealand jest swego rodzaju skałą albo dokładniej - małym betonowym fortem wojskowym. Inną popularną hipotezą jest to, że Peter odnosi się do Piotrusia Pana z powodu niemożności dorośnięcia Sealandii. [[Szwajcaria|'Szwajcaria']] Szwajcaria otrzymał imię Basch Zwingli (バッシュ・ツヴィンクリ, Basshu Tsuvinkuri). Alternatywnym zapisem jego imienia jest Vash, jednakże kana ludzkiego imienia Szwajcarii używa "バ" (ba). W niemieckim literę "v" czyta się podobnie jak polskie "f", co robi z Bascha bardziej odpowiednim zapisem. Dodatkowo postać Bascha z Final Fantasy XII dzieli się ze Szwajcarią tym samym zapisem imienia w katakanie. Wcześniej jego imię było również zapisywane przez japoński fandom jako Bache. Basch to także zdrobnienie od imienia Sebastian. Zwolennicy alternatywnego "Vasha" utworzyli teorię, jakoby imię pochodziło od francuskiego słowa 'vache' oznaczającego 'krowę'. Niektórzy wierzą, że taki zapis rzeczywiście ma podstawy - język francuski jest jednym z języków urzędowych Szwajcarii, a sam kraj jest znany z produktów i przemysłu mleczarskiego. Należy także wspomnieć, że imię 'Vash' może być odniesieniem do Vasha the Stampede z anime Trigun, ponieważ obie postaci unikają konfliktów jeśli to możliwe, ale mimo to są świetni w posługiwaniu się bronią palną. Wierzy się, że jego nazwisko jest odniesieniem do Huldrycha Zwingli, przedstawiciela reformacji w Szwajcarii. [[Szwecja|'Szwecja']] Szwecja otrzymał imię Berwald Oxenstierna (ベールヴァルド・オキセンスシェルナ Bēruvarudo Okisensusheruna). Wierzy się, że jego nazwisko pochodzi od szwedzkiego polityka, Axela Oxenstierny, dodatkowo rodzina Oxenstierna jest jedną z najstarszych w szwedzkiej szlachcie. Jego imię jest prawdopodobnie odniesieniem do Franza Berwalda, szwedzkiego kompozytora, od którego nazwano Berwaldhallen (salę koncertową) w Sztokholmie, znajdująca się również blisko ulicy Oxenstiernsgatan. Imię Berwald jest tak naprawdę pochodzenia niemieckiego i nie jest aktualnie popularne w Szwecji. [[Tajwan|'Tajwan']] Himaruya wymienił Lin Yi Ling oraz Xiao Mei 'jako przypuszczalne pełne imiona dla Tajwanu. [[Turcja|'Turcja]] Turcja otrzymał imię Sadık Adnan (サディク・アドナン, Sadiku Adonan). Adnan jest męskim arabskim imieniem i jest zazwyczaj używane przez muzułmanów, a pochodzi ono od Adnana, legendarnego protoplasty północnych Arabów. Sadık '''(oznaczający "szczery") jest częściej używany jako arabskie nazwisko aniżeli imię. '''Sadiq jest alternatywnym zapisem jego imienia, chociaż jest ono mniej trafne, ponieważ w tureckim alfabecie nie ma litery "q", a że imię brzmi całkiem 'głęboko', pisze się go z literą "ı". [[Ukraina|'Ukraina']] Himaruya wymienił Irunya, Maria (Mariya) '''oraz '''Sofia '''jako potencjalne imiona dla Ukrainy oraz nazwisko '''Chernenko. Irunya jest jednak swego rodzaju pieszczotliwym określeniem, dlatego odpowiedniejszym byłaby Irina albo ukraiński wariant - Iryna. [[Węgry|'Węgry']] Węgry otrzymała imię Elizabeta Héderváry (エリザベータ・ヘーデルヴァーリ, Erizabēta Hēderuvāri). Jej imię (Erizabeeta), z powodu braku przekładu w romaji, jest tematem fanowskich debat odnośnie tego, jak powinno być zapisywane. Elizabeta jest najodpowiedniejszym zapisem, mimo to gdzieniegdzie można zobaczyć użycie zamienników takich jak Elizaveta, Elisabeth, Elizabeth 'czy '''Elżbieta '(chociaż węgierskim odpowiednikiem imienia Elżbieta byłaby '''Erzsébet). Zapis Elisabeth może być odniesieniem do Elżbiety Bawarskiej, która była cesarzową Austrii i królową Węgier. Ożeniła się ona z cesarzem Austrii, Franciszkiem Józefem, który został krótko wspomniany w anime. Hédervári lub Héderváry jest nazwiskiem starej węgierskiej arystokratycznej rodziny, od której pochodziło wiele sławnych osób. [[Włochy Południowe|'Włochy Południowe']] Włochy Południowe otrzymał imię Lovino Vargas (ロヴィーノ・ヴァルガス, Rovīno Varugasu). Chociaż dokładna inspiracja stojąca za jego imieniem pozostaje dla nas zagadką, Lovino nie jest we Włoszech imieniem, lecz nazwiskiem, aczkolwiek dość rzadkim; z włoskiego oznacza ono "wino". Jednakże może być ono męskim odpowiednikiem imienia "Lovina", która pochodzi od "Lavinii", legendarnej matki Rzymian. Alternatywnie, rovino to jeden z przypadków słowa "rovinare", oznaczającego "niszczyć" lub "rujnować", choć dosłownie oznacza "ja niszczę", i mimo wszystko nie jest używanym włoskim imieniem. Vargas jest hiszpańskim nazwiskiem, ale w tym przypadku wierzy się, że pochodzi od malarza Alberto Vargasa. Włochy Południowe znany jest z nazwy "Romano" i choć jest to rzeczywiście istniejące włoskie imię, nie jest ono ludzkim imieniem postaci. Romano jest włoskim odpowiednikiem imienia "Romanus", który oznacza "rzymski", i jest ono po to, aby odróżnić postać od jego brata, z którym dzieli się nazwą "Włochy". [[Włochy Północne|'Włochy Północne']] Włochy Północne otrzymał imię''' Feliciano Vargas''' (フェリシアーノ・ヴァルガス Ferishiāno Varugasu). Dokładna inspiracja stojąca za jego ludzkim imieniem i nazwiskiem nie została oświadczona przez Himaruyę, choć należy zauważyć, że Vargas jest hiszpańskim nazwiskiem, nie włoskim (lecz ma korzenie łacińskie, jak zresztą obydwa języki), ale wierzy się, że pochodzi od malarza Alberto Vargasa, który był znany w trakcie II wojny światowej dzięki swoim pin-upom. Feliciano (pochodzący od słowa "felice" oznaczającego szczęście) nie jest popularne we Włoszech jako imię, lecz jako nazwisko. Możliwym jest, że inspiracją był włoski kaligraf Felice Feliciano. Oryginalnym zapisem w katakanie napisanym przez Himaruyę jest フェリシアーノ. Tak więc fani przypuszczali, że "Feliciano" wymawiałoby się jako "Felisziano". Mimo wszystko po włosku wymawia się ono jako "Felicziano".Kategoria:Fanon